


Needle and Thread

by Headphone_Love



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic! Hinata, Hinata Shouyou is a Dork, Kageyama Tobio is a Dork, M/M, Oblivious! Hinata, Shy! Tobio, Volleyball boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headphone_Love/pseuds/Headphone_Love
Summary: Kageyama blinked, unsure of whether the ginger was lying to him or not.“You?”Hinata nodded as if there was nothing out of the ordinary about his apparent skill. His hair bounced with the vigorous action, only making the situation more odd for the setter.“With a needle and thread?”“Do you want the damn button fixed or not?!”--------------Just another Domestic fic because I like grossly domestic Kagehina.





	Needle and Thread

Kageyama cursed to himself as he held his shirt. It was one of the few “fancy” shirts that he owned besides workout gear and his gym uniform. It happened to be the shirt that he used for his in-school uniform, this probably being the reason why the button had finally given up on him. He sighed as he rummaged through his bag to find his white t-shirt, it not being the end of the world that he would have to walk home in a slightly sweaty shirt.

“What happened to your shirt, Bakageyama?”

He turned to glare at the ginger, tensing when he noticed how close the other was. The spiker didn’t seem to notice, however, as his eyes were glued to the torn button and the shirt it belonged to.

“Nothing”

“Doesn’t look like nothing” he teased with a smile, finally raising his gaze to look the setter in the eyes. “Maybe I could help?” he questioned as Kageyama frowned.

“You? I don’t think so” he said before shoving the shirt in his bag, Hinata pouting.

“I know how to do stuff...”

“Like get hit in the face during practice?” a voice piped in, smug and smooth in tone.

“You stay out of this, Stingyshima!”

Snickering could be heard throughout the club room as the current third years all went back to their normal conversations. Despite the teasing, the room was a lot calmer than it would have been if they were still first years. The banter was a normal occurrence for them all, their connections fuzzy without it.

“Seriously, I can just get my mother to do it”

“Bakageyama, just let me take a look at it!”

“Yeah, be all domestic, idiot one and two”

This time, Kageyama glared at the middle blocker who simply shrugged and flung his bag over his shoulder. With a small nod, he turned to leave, Kageyama relaxing once he and Yamaguchi were gone.When he returned his attention to Hinata, the ginger was already holding the shirt in his hands, holding it up as he seemed to assess the damage.

“This is nothing! I could fix this in a few minutes at most” he assured with a grin.

Kageyama blinked, unsure of whether the ginger was lying to him or not.

“You?”

Hinata nodded as if there was nothing out of the ordinary about his apparent skill. His hair bounced with the vigorous action, only making the situation more odd for the setter.

“With a needle and thread?”

“Do you want the damn button fixed or not?!”

* * *

 

The walk to Hinata’s house was oddly silent. The ginger was still sulking at the other’s lack of faith in him while Kageyama tried to understand how Hinata could know how to do anything other than eat, sleep, and dream volleyball. He looked at the shorter male from the corner of his eye, noticing how the sulking didn’t seem to be coming to an end anytime soon. The street light just made it more prominent, the shadows helping Kageyama distinguish the expression.

“Dumbass, stop making that face”

“What face?” he grumbled as he gave Kageyama the side-eye. The setter felt slightly irritated at the childish tone, though didn’t break away his gaze.

“You know which face”

Hinata held it for a few more moments before it fell, replaced with something that Kageyama couldn’t distinguish.

“Fine”

 _He is upset at me_ , the setter thought to himself. The strategic part of his brain sprang to life despite his fatigue, wondering how he could make it so his partner was not in a crap mood all night. That would be a troublesome situation.

“Hinata”

Said male stopped walking, looking at Kageyama in confusion.

“What is it? Is something wrong?” he asked, the tone and attitude completely forgotten. Kageyama looked away, corners of his lips nearly lifting upwards at the other’s concern. He couldn’t help but find it somewhat amusing, especially considering how it only took his name to provoke it. Hinata was the worst at holding minor grudges.

“Nothing, just fix my shirt well, dumbass”

Hinata perked, a smile forming on his lips as he nodded.

“Leave it to me, Bakageyama. Try not to fall for me when I fix it” he teased. Kageyama felt the vein in his forehead grow as he reached out to grip his head.

Hinata moved immediately, running off as Kageyama chased him, yelling and laughter filling the cool night air.

* * *

 

As he flipped through some magazines, his eyes kept wandering to his teammate. He would never admit that he was nervous: not because of his shirt, but because of the person fixing it. Hinata was known as one of the clumsiest people he knew, so for him to be handling a needle was enough to put him on edge.

Surprisingly, he watched as Hinata delicately did the procedure, face a lot calmer than whenever he played volleyball or attempted to study. He seemed to be doing it as if it were muscle memory.Kageyama had to admit he was slightly impressed.

“Is there a reason you are staring at me, Bakageyama?”

The setter dropped the magazine in surprise and cleared his throat at the accusation.

“I wasn’t”

“Kageyama, you are the worst at being subtle. Your eyes were practically tearing into my hands. Don’t worry, I am almost done and won’t ruin your shirt”

 _That isn’t the reason I was looking,_ the taller male thought, though he just cleared his throat again. Hinata grinned to himself. Kageyama looked everywhere in the room for the next few minutes, avoiding the ginger completely until he spoke.

“And...done!” he said with a tone of pride. He turned to Kageyama, holding up the shirt for him to observe. He moved closer, eyeing Hinata’s handiwork before beginning to strip. Hinata nearly sputtered, not necessarily shocked at the action, but the timing.

“I need to make sure it looks okay” Kageyama explained immediately when he caught sight of his teammate’s expression. Hinata just nodded and watched. Kageyama began to button it slowly, though when he felt hands on his own, he tensed.

“You button it so forcefully, no wonder they come off” the older of the two muttered to himself, gently beginning to button the other’s shirt from the bottom towards the top. Kageyama’s hands were left in the air, unsure of what to do now that their task was taken by another pair.

He watched the spiker with a new fascination, wondering why he suddenly seemed to be acting like the older one. In Hinata’s defense, he was older, though Kageyama wondered why he never realized how much his friend had grown since they were first years. He also wondered why he had never noticed how gentle Hinata’s touch seemed to be when he was doing such domestic tasks, or why he never noticed how handsome he had become.

He wondered when Hinata turned into such a lovely person.

“There you go, does it feel alright?”

Kageyama swallowed hard as Hinata rested his hands held the collar gently. He was looking up at him expectantly. The taller male’s lips parted, though his throat was dry again despite the water he had gulped down after practice. Another discovery: Hinata had oddly beautiful eyes and awfully pink lips.

“Kageyama?”

“Sorry”

The ginger frowned, eyeing the shirt.

“Did I sew something wr—”

“No. no” Kageyama spoke, Hinata relaxing at the answer.

“So why are you sorry?”

“I did something you told me not to do” he muttered as he gazed at the wall from the corner of his eye. His cheeks were a bit flushed as he came to understand why he noticed all of these facts about Hinata at this point in time.

“You never listen, why would you be sorry now?” he teased as Kageyama returned his gaze to his friend, teammate, and apparent crush. He leaned forward, leaving a small gap, in case Hinata wished to move away. Of course, the idiot didn’t seem to recognize the tension that was building, eyes just as wide as before, lips in a slight pout. The setter eyed his lips, biting his own in anticipation and expectation.

“Kageyama?”

Said male moved forward to press his lips to Hinata’s, the latter of the two straightening from the sudden gesture. Kageyama pulled away, eyes lazy as he took in the spiker's reaction.

With parted lips and red cheeks, Hinata was frozen in his place, hands still gripping his friend's collar, though they seemed to have formed fists.

“Sorry” Kageyama repeated, though his tone was enough to let anyone know he truly wasn’t. His voice was a bit hoarse, though he cleared it immediately.

Hinata licked his lip out of habit, shaking his head. He didn’t seem to hate it, though it was a toss up on how he felt. How could a person be so expressive but also so hard to read?

With a shy tug on the collar, it was Kageyama’s turn to feel a bit surprised. He leaned in again, but Hinata was the one who stood up on his toes, their lips pressed together again in another practice kiss.

They parted, eyes meeting until their lips met again.

And again.

And _again_ , until they were pressed against each other. Hinata’s hands slid up from the collar and into his setter’s hair. Kageyama’s hands rested on Hinata’s hips, no longer clueless on what to do.

When they pulled away, they were panting, cheeks red and foreheads pressed against each other. Hinata offered a tiny grin.

“Told you you’d fall for me”

Kageyama snorted.

“Idiot”

Kageyama might need to pop the buttons off his shirts more often. 

* * *

 

His boyfriend was going to _kill_ him.

He looked at the shirt, wondering why he was allowed to do laundry considering his overall suckiness at domestic tasks. It was one of the reasons why his mother often helped him do most of the chores around the house.

He blushed a tiny bit, feeling the amusement in his chest rise as he noticed that it hadn’t shrunken to a comedic size like in the movies: it had shrunken to _Hinata’s_ size.

He could picture it in his head, the other blushing as the sleeves hid his hands. The shirt would be slightly unbuttoned at the top, eyes watching Kageyama...

Oh, he was sure his boyfriend was going to kill him.

Though, perhaps as a last request, he would be willing to wear this shirt for him.

Kageyama lowered his face in embarrassment at the thought. 

* * *

 

_BONUS_

“You WHAT?”

Kageyama held the phone away from his ear and sighed, his mother sitting on the couch and holding in her laughter.

“After making me sew that damned button and not believing that I could and..!”

Kageyama shot his mother a look as she shoved a pillow against the lower half of her face to muffle her laughter. Her son was surely a klutz, though his boyfriend seemed to be just as interesting.

He sounded like a wife.

“Now we need to go and get you a new shirt for graduation and…”

“Come with me”

“What?”

Kageyama shushed his mother before continuing, her laughter adding more butterflies to his stomach.

“Come shirt shopping with me. You can...help me button them...and....stuff”

If Kageyama’s boyfriend wasn’t blushing before hearing the explanation, he surely was after.

“O...okay” he whispered, Kageyama’s mother watching as her son covered the lower half of his face with his hand in an attempt to hide his pleasure and embarrassment.

“I can help you with the buttons...and stuff…” the ginger repeated, and Kageyama was sure he was fiddling with his hair, twisting it around his pointer finger.

“Good” the setter spoke in slightly muffled tone, Hinata’s airy laughter—the laughter he gave when shy—echoing in Kageyama’s ears.

“Good”


End file.
